Harry Potter and The Hall Of Pain
by DTM Sora
Summary: 19 blissful years have passed since the end of the second wizarding war. However a new evil has risen and plans to create a war between muggles and wizards. How will Harry cope especially when the new evil plans to bring up the past and how will He deal when his new enemy is a muggle terrorist who knows so much about Harry and claims to know the true existence and meaning of magic?


Harry Potter and the Hall of Pain

This fanfic started from an idea I had of how would the magical world would be in 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts. I thought it would be fun to write about a new villain who was a muggle.

I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1: An exploration

The wizard pulled out his hankie and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was unbelievably hot for a small island of the coast of Britain. One would think by looking at the wildlife and plant life they were in a Mediterranean country. He looked up through the trees to see that the sun was only now starting to rise. He was hoping this would go quick he had no plans of sticking around to feel the heat when the sun was fully in the sky.

The man wasn't exactly happy about being here. He was more used to sitting behind a desk than doing field work though since he was part of the Department Of Mysteries fieldwork at some stage in his career was a must. Though unhappy about being here he wouldn't miss it for the world. After years of hard work he and his team of 12 wizards had hopefully reached the final destination in their exploration.

Years of studying in books of all sorts going back to the ancient war of magical Britain to reading some of the darkest and most disturbing books ever written had shown them their pathway to their goal. To anyone else it would off looked like a wild goose chase but after discovering that when he was alive the dark lord had also put time and effort into searching for their destination many in the ministry of magic grew afraid and upped their effort in their search.

Though it had been 14 years since the dark lord was finally defeated and his followers captured or killed the Ministry continued its search. John the leader of the team became curious as to why the dark lord would bother looking for these ruins in the first place he became intrigued with it and made it his life work. Eventually after many false leads he believed he found it.

"How much farther our we from this godforsaken place?" asked the wizard to his comrade in front of him.

"Not long Will, John worked out we should be seeing it in a few minutes." Lucas answered.

"Hmm" Will said under his breath. He was highly doubtful to believe in John's works. The man was very much a nut case to put it lightly but Will didn't want to start an argument not when they were so close to their supposed to be destination.

Soon the team of explorers came across a river with many large and sharp rocks. The wizard in front gave a wave in of his wand and a bridge appeared over the river allowing the team to pass. As Will crossed the bridge he couldn't help but look in the river. He gulped as he saw how deep and strong the river was. He was sure to swim across was suicide one would be simply pulled under the water and drowned or bashed a death against the rocks.

When the last of the team crossed the bridge the river who conjured it gave another flick of his wand and the bridged disappeared in a puff of smoke. The team did not rest as the continued on their journey. After passing the trees on the other side they came across a clearing. Will frowned until he looked closely and realized the clearing was not empty. Lying around the clearing were ruins that looked to of come from an ancient race long forgotten. Many stone pillars lay across the clearing. Some stood in the same spot they were built on while others had fallen to the hands of time.

It was what was on the other side of the clearing that got Will and the rest of the team's attention. Hidden by tress was an archway that led into what could only be described as a very large sized carven. The team slowly moved across the clearing careful not o set of any booby traps that were said to litter the area.

As the team made its way across John the leader of the group saw a stone tablet. It was completely different to what he had ever seen before. It looked to be embedded into the ground. The tablet itself was black and the words were red. John shivered as he noticed how much the red of the words looked so similar to the red of blood. The words themselves were moving around in no particular order. John was sure this was the doing of a powerful spell to stop muggles from reading its contents. As he pulled out his wand to attempt spells to try and make the words legible he was shocked to see the words pause then take order. The words started to make sentences. Sentences became paragraphs until soon the paragraphs took up the whole tablet.

John put his wand away. He was not sure what to make of this tablet. It was as if just giving it attention was enough to reveal its secrets. John decided it was best to read the description on the tablet.

Beware all that enter for thee enter the world were light meets the dark. The light shall became evil the dark shall become good. The order of nature shall change. The liven shall cower the dead will have their day. Leave now before your soul s consumed be madness. The unworthily will have the ground open before them and be devoured by the flames of eternal pain. Be warned those who enter the temple of our God will know his wrath for this is the temple of...

Before John could read the rest of the words they separated and returned to their original behaviour. John was taken back at this. Before he could highlight what he had read a shot was fired from the woods surrounding the group of wizards.

Will jumped at the sound of the shot. He never heard anything like it before. It sounded like a backfiring spell. John looked towards the source of the sound but his eyes stopped a few feet away from him on the ground. Lying on the ground blood coming from his temple from a wound to his skull was Lucas. Will backed away from Lucas corpse.

As the group took in what happened more of the loud bangs happened. Some of the more skilled wizards put up magical shields to protect themselves while the slowest of the group fell to the floor. Will was one of the quicker wizards to put up his shield however he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Will gasped in pain. Instantly he grabbed his left shoulder with his right hand putting down his shield.

Will's moment of hesitation left him wide open. He felt another piercing pain on his left thigh and collapsed to the ground. He tried regaining his senses and use his wand to repair the damage but as he raised his right hand to cast the spell he discovered to his horror it was missing. He turned and looked for his wand on the ground. As he searched he was welcomed to a site that looked like it came from a horror story. Many of his comrades were on the ground, many withering in pain others having the unnatural stillness only associated with death.

Will saw his wand five feet away from him and he slowly moved over towards it desperate to try and change the tide of this battle. As Will was within one foot of his wand and hope a foot came crashing down on it snapping it in half. Will's heart sank as he looked up to the person the boot was connected to. Will was sure it was a man though hard to tell because of the mask they wore. The mask was black and so were his clothes including the long pointy thing in his hands pointed right at him.

As the figure took aim a voice called out over the battlefield "That's enough they are no threat to us anymore". The figure lowered his weapon but didn't take its eyes of Will. Will looked over from where the voice came from. The voice came from a figure coming from the temple. The figure was defiantly a man Will was sure. Unlike the one pointing his weapon at Will or the others that Will noticed around the clearing, the upper half of his face was free for the world to see while the lower part was covered in a mask.

The man was at least 6:5 and well built. He had longish hair mostly black but a little red dye at the ends of his hair. Will looked at the man's face. His lower half was covered by a mask that covered his mouth and made him look like part machine. He wore what looked like body armour just as black as the other men in the clearing which helped cover the rest of his body completely.

"Well look at our guests I hope you liked our welcome wizards" the man had a raspy voice as if breathing was difficult. "I'm sure you're pleased to see us just like we are pleased to see you" this got a chorus of chuckles from those men in the clearing.

"Muggles... what are you doing here" Will looked down and saw that John was the closest person to the large man on the ground. Though John was too far away to see he was sure he was seriously injured. "This place was meant to be unknown to muggles even the wider wizarding community didn't know about it."

"Well it looks like your sources are outdated" the man said to John. "We do know about this place and unlike you wizards we know all its secrets. We also know that we require you for its great power that lurks beneath our feet".

"What do you mean this place has never revealed its secrets even to the most skilled of explorers" gurgled John blood slowly filling his mouth.

"Oh but it is and as I said I'm going to need your co-operation to unlock its great secrets. So if you don't mind I would like you alive rather than let you die right in front of me before I make you join the Hall Of Pain" And with a click of his fingers two men came running from the ruins. They ran over to john and between the two slowly carried him into the ruins. John did his best to struggle but his injures were just too much to handle and without his wand in hand he was helpless.

"What about the others?" shouted a man on the other side of the clearing pointing his gun at the other wizards on the ground.

"We only need one survivor the rest are replaceable" and with that the large man mountain returned to the ruins.

"You heard the boss no survivors" said a man who was closest to the tall man before he turned around took aim and shot one of the wizard's one the ground signalling to the others to do likewise.

Will felt his heart sink at the man's words and tried to wiggle into the forest trying to escape. The man above him kicked him in the back and booted him the ribs rolling him over to face him. Will looked up at his attacker being the most nervous and scared he ever was in his life. The man slowly raised his weapon until it was pointing directly between his eyes. The last thing John knew was a loud bang as the bullet went through his head.

Unaware about the events that unfolded Harry Potter woke up from his slumber. His clock told him it was half six in the morning and he could see the sunlight breaking through the curtains. He stretched and looked down at the sleeping form of his wife. He smiled at her before getting up and getting ready for work.


End file.
